Canas Makes Easy Mac!
by Sami Kurama's Stalker
Summary: Canas makes some Easy Mac, but it all goes horribly awry! One-Shot, CanasxOC. Read and review, this is my FIRST REAL ONE-SHOT!


**Me: Okay, I was inspired by this story while eating a lunch of Easy-Mac. I figured, what if my favorite charcter made Easy-Mac? And this story was born!!! It's a little one-shot (first time I've made a TRUE one-shot). CanasxOC.**

**Erk: RUN, EVERYOBODY, RUN!!! IT'S CO'S ONE-SHOT!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Me: TT**

**FE Cast: Read and review.

* * *

**

Eliwood's army was currently residing in an inn for about 5 days. They drew names out of a hat to see who their roommates were, and surprise! Canas was with the tactician. Canas sighed after recalling this for about the tenth time. Living with Tactician Sami wasn't _too_ bad, she treated him like everyone else, just with more smiles. He got up from his bed and walked over to the counter where one of Sami's 'future contraptions' laid. He saw a note written to him with blue ink. He picked it up. It read:

* * *

_Dear Canas_

_I'm going out to the store for a little while. The place needs food, so yeah. If you want some lunch, look in our pantry and look for a box labeled EASY-MAC. Simply follow the directions on the box. I put this in front of my microwave so that you now where to put it after you've followed the first two steps. I hope you'll be okay without me. )_

_Sincerely, _

_Sami

* * *

_

_P.S. If you see Eliwood, tell him not to drink out of the toilet. AGAIN. Thanks._

Canas sighed. He looked at the microwave. He decided he would test this stuff, so he opened the door to a small cabinet that was the pantry. After finally spotting a box with EASY-MAC in big orange letters, he looked at the top of the box and quickly eyed the directions. Then he took out his materials. A bowl, a measuring cup, a spoon, and the packets. He carefully opened the pack of macaroni and dumped it into the bowl. He then walked over to their bucket of water, and scooped some in. He walked back to the bowl and poured it in.

"Now, I have to put it in this thing...." he murmured. He looked at the box. Great. He ripped that part off by mistake. He dcided to look at the PACKET. He saw the numbers 4 1/2-5 mi on it. The rest of the word was cut off. He decided to try 5 minutes. He opened the microwave and set the bowl in, then pressed the number 5. The microwave kicked on. Canas decided he would read a book while waiting. So he opened an outrageously thick book titled 'The Properties, Definitions, and Incantations of Elder Magic'. He was reading for about 3 and a half minutes before he sniffed the air.

Smoke.

He ran into the room with the microwave and saw smoke seeping through the door. With a small yelp, he tried to find a way to stop it. He tried using their bucket of water. He grabbed the measuring cup, scooped up some water, and flung it at the microwave. The smoke stopped.

But not for long.

Soon, electricity spurted from the microwave.

The microwave then promptly exploded.

Canas tried using more water. This helped, but not much. So now he decided to fling water continuously. Eventually, there was a psssssssssssstttt and the flame went out. Consequently, the counter was now charred, black, hot, and wet. He looked at the mess and sweat dropped. Just as he was about to start cleaning up, the door swung open. Hoo-rah!!!! The tacticin was hoooooooooome!!

Sami looked at the mess, then at Canas, who looked at her sheepishly.

"what happened??" she asked. Shje looked at Canas again.

"Youi made Easy-Mac, huh?"

Canas nodded. The tactician ran over to him and looked at the mess.

"You get to clean it up."

"I know...."

"Good." the tactician gave him a hug. He sighed.

Later, when he finished cleaning the tactician looked at the counter. Because of the flame and water, the counter was clean, but it looked eroded.

"Good job,'' the young tactician said. She gave him a small smooch and ran off to get the innkeeper. He sighed again and looked at the counter.

"Note to self. Never make ANYTHING with that unless Sami is around," he told himself. "I'm used to making soup over a fire...."

The innkeeper looked at Canas after he walked in. He examined the counter. Canas was rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Cost of the damages...." he said. "7500 gold."

Canas slapped his forehead and gave the innkeeper all the money he had. It wasn't enough, so the tactician gave him some money as well.

"You sure about this?" Canas asked.

"Yup," the tactician replied cheerfully. For the third time she gave him a hug. The innkeeper shrugged and walked out. Canas smiled at the tactician, with the same mood.

**Me: Isn't that sweet?**

**Erk: x.x**

**Me: It was that bad???  
**

**Everyone: x.x**

**Me: YOU'RE ALL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and review.....**


End file.
